There are many types of storage disks. For example, there are flash disks, ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment or AT Attachment) disks and SATA (serial ATA) disks. When comparing the disks, the flash disks are more expensive but provide faster data retrieval (e.g., 1 million I/Os (input/output requests) per second) than ATA disks while the ATA disks are more expensive but provide faster data retrieval than the SATA disks (e.g., 100 per second). One way to be able to use less flash disks is to compress the data stored on a flash disk.